1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to seats on a boat, and more particularly, a seat assembly on a boat which have an upright state, a reclined state, the ability to extend the length of the seat during the reclined state, the ability to increase reclined surface area during the reclined state by adding panels between the seats on a boat, and the ability to store all additional pieces within each seat on a boat.
2. Description of Related Art
Boat designs have included a variety of seating arrangements and designs for the user. Specifically, there are many different designs for seats located within a boat, especially for open topped boats commonly used for day trips of limited duration. In addition, these seats provide the user with a variety of positions in which to sit. Due to the limited space within a boat, these different positions must be operable within small parameters. Often modern boats have seats which can change from providing an upright position to providing a reclining position, but the user's legs are left without support. Other designs provide the ability to recline, but with cumbersome parts and uncomfortable ergonomics. Further, users of boats often desire to stretch out or relax in comfort but because of the limited space provided on the seat of a boat, this is either impossible or uncomfortable.
Although prior designs have sought to improve the structure, operation, and utility of seats on marine vehicles, existing designs have failed to adequately address the desire for ease of use, storage, safety, practical size, comfort, and the potential for use by multiple users at one time.
The prior art reveals a number of attempts directed toward improving seats on marine vehicles, including changing position between upright and reclined states. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,458 issued to Huse discloses a FOLD-DOWN SEAT CONSTRUCTION. Huse discloses a boat seat assembly in which two seats are created by four panels connected to each other by three hinges, and slides between a two-seat back to back structure and an elongated surface. However, Huse fails to appreciate or address the problems associated with the instant invention, in that the even when converted into a reclined position, there is limited space to feel safe and comfortable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,605 issued to Huse discloses an EXPANDABLE BOAT SEAT. Huse discloses a boat seat assembly which expands the length of the seat by sliding the frame of the seat inward and outward from the base of the seat. However, Huse fails to provide a seat that can expand the size of the seat to be used by more than one person. Huse does not address, nor was concerned with the problems eliminated by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,261 issued to Goldsmith discloses a COMBINATION SEAT FOR BOATS. Goldsmith discloses a combination of seats which face back to back and are expandable to form a surface on which a single user can recline. Further, Goldsmith discloses a provision for a galley and a sink underneath the seat combinations, but does not address the problems addressed by the instant invention.
As has been described, the prior art does not address, or overcome, the problems with multiple user utility and practicality within a boat. Accordingly, what is needed is an assembly which can convert a seat on a boat to a large flat surface for multiple person lounging while simultaneously providing practical storage capabilities. It is therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the boat seat designs in existence at the time the present invention was completed, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art and marine industry as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled.